


In My Dreams

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, incubus!yb, steamy dreams, youngbae is a tease and jiyong likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong's dreams are vague but specific and this is just all wrong. <br/>Jiyong hates showering in the morning...but he really has no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams

_ There’s a sound like singing in his ears and he can’t turn his head to find the source of the sound. It’s intriguing, alluring,  _ beautiful.  _ He’s hot, suddenly, his whole body feels inflamed and he can’t breathe for the want that drags through him. It’s too much, everything is too much. _

 

Jiyong gasps and his eyes flutter open. He’s in bed, it’s late, he’s sweating. He drags in a deep breath and a smell like sunlight on a hot summer day and fresh strawberries hits him hard. He still can’t move his head, though, but he’s not surprised; it’s happened to him before. What he  _ is _ surprised about, is the weight he suddenly feels on top of him.

 

His eyes focus above him and adjust to the dark enough for him to see a shape like a head above his own. He can’t move, he notices suddenly, as he tries to reach up toward the head looming above him.

 

“Oh no.” The head seems to say. It’s a female voice, and it doesn’t quite feel right. The weight on his body becomes more pronounced, and he can feel the hips of the woman press down into his own. “You can’t leave, not when we haven’t even  _ started _ .” 

 

“No.” Jiyong breathes out. The voice doesn’t feel right. The hips too slender. The shoulders too narrow. “You’re wrong.” He murmurs, his eyes trying to trace the looks of the woman above him. 

 

The movements above him stop, and the face drops closer, her head tilted to the side as though trying to understand. “Am I not  _ beautiful _ ?” She asks, and it’s more than a little menacing to hear. Her hips roll down against him again but he shakes his head and her movements cease. “What’s the problem?” She asks, and it would be sexier, Jiyong thinks suddenly, if it were deeper.

 

He can’t say it out loud, because speaking is hard right now, and he’s sleeping anyway. But he feels it deep inside: she isn’t right. It’s never been a  _ she _ in his dreams.

 

_ The singing he hears becomes more pronounced, more masculine. His body relaxes at the soothing sound and he presses up into the touches that are lavished upon him. “You’re all mine, Jiyong. You’re  _ mine. _ ” _

 

The sun is just coming up when Jiyong opens his eyes again, and he feels disgusting. He feels like he spent all night sweating, and he’s still tired, like he didn’t sleep barely at all. He forces himself to get up and shower, unhappy and so,  _ so _ tired.

 

It’s hot out when he goes outside, and he feels the sun shining down on him, but it’s weird, and wrong. It reminds him of the night before and he feels a strange dirty thrill at the thought. He can’t remember what he spent the night dreaming, but whatever it was…

 

He shivers as though through some physical memory. He shakes his head and continues on with his day. 

 

_ The singing is loud but soothing. He can tilt his head up, and is rewarded by a light touch tracing over his exposed throat and up his chin. “You’re so good” The voice says, and it’s just a touch too light, but the feeling is so close to right. His body is hot and his breaths are coming out in sharp pants. _

 

The pressure against his body is slightly heavier this time, but still slight enough that he recognizes it as the woman from before. He sighs, disappointed, and the form above him  _ tsks _ in disapproval. 

 

“What more could you want?” She asks, and Jiyong notes the smell like sunshine and strawberries, and he almost gives in. 

 

“You’re wrong.” He murmurs, unable to open his eyes because he’s still too asleep. “You’re so close but you’re wrong.” He doesn’t know how he’s able to get the words out. He doesn’t know how he’s able to even  _ think _ . His body is so hot and the rolling of the hips is  _ so close _ to being what he  _ needs _ .

 

The woman’s face falls into a strong pout, but he can’t see it. She lets out a strong sigh and leans down, her face coming within bare centimeters of Jiyong’s. “Sleep.” She murmurs.

 

_ The hand skimming his throat and chin moves back down toward his collarbone. The thick flat fingers press into the hollow between neck and shoulder, and he feels his heartbeat quicken to the point that he feels out of control. He’s hot and all he wants are for those fingers to travel further down his body. The owner of the hand chuckles softly, alluringly, and drags his fingers back up to trace his ear before pushing them into his cropped hair. _

 

Another sweaty morning, another shower. Jiyong remembers part of his dream from the night before while in the shower, and his hands retrace the path that the hands in his dream had followed. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall as he drags his fingers slowly along his throat. He pauses at his collarbone, aware that the hand in his dream never went lower. With a deep breath and a breathy moan he drags his fingers down further.

 

He’s out of the shower, dressed, and at work faster than he can even wrap his head around. His mind is occupied all day, however. All he can think about is getting home and getting to bed. He’s tired, he hasn’t slept well the last two nights.

 

But the  _ dreams _ . Vivid,  _ erotic _ , exciting...but wrong. There was something wrong about it that he couldn’t wrap his mind around. 

 

_ A woman _ . 

 

He scoffs, his mind rebelling at the idea. It was wrong because the dreams kept being interrupted by something so  _ real _ but so  _ incorrect _ . Why was it a woman? Where was the man from Jiyong’s dreams?

 

_ He presses his head to the side, his eyes slammed closed and his heart hammering hard in his chest. There’s a throaty chuckle next to his exposed ear and he whimpers in response. The thick fingers of the man’s hands trace down his body, a mouth following suit.  _

 

Jiyong’s hips lift up of their own accord, and he whimpers in response to the lips trailing down his throat.

 

“I figured it out.” Comes the throaty sound of a deep and rumbling voice. Jiyong tries to force his eyes open as his hips roll up again coming in contact with a firm, slim waist. The voice’s mouth slides along Jiyong’s collar bone, and Jiyong sighs.

 

“Don’t stop.” he pants, and the mouth against his collarbone smiles.

 

It does, however, stop. Jiyong turns his head so that he’s looking up into the face. “You’re beautiful.” He breathes, and the man above him chuckles. He’s sitting up now, on his knees. Jiyong still can’t lift his head to look, but he’s fine with looking at just the face before him for now. 

 

“I didn’t understand at first.” The man says, and Jiyong is amused but frustrated; the man was sitting very snugly against Jiyong’s hips. “But now I get it.” He smiles, and the effect is breathtaking. His eyes scrunch up and his lush lips widen alluringly.

 

“Yes, I think you do.” Jiyong says breathily. He’s turned on in a way he’s never felt before, and he’s uncertain how or why or even if he should be allowing it.

 

“Oh no.” The man murmurs, leaning forward slowly, deliberately. His ass sliding back against Jiyong’s hips in a seamless motion that’s smooth and hot and leaves Jiyong gasping as the man’s dick slowly slides down alongside his own. “You can’t think now. Not now.  _ Sleep. _ ”

 

_ The hands are back; kneading into his back this time. He’s on his stomach, and the man is straddling him. The beautiful hands slide up and down the expanse of his back, working out every awful kink and bad feeling and leaving him feeling so relaxed and  _ hot _ that he squirms beneath the pressure. The man chuckles, hot and low and slow, and he can’t help the moan that falls from his mouth. _

 

Jiyong hates showering in the morning. This is the third time in three days he’s had to shower upon waking up, and if he weren’t so disgusting, he’d be much more pissed off about it. It leaves him with less time to get ready, and he truly does hate looking less than his best. 

 

He runs a hand through his damp hair as he pauses in front of the hall mirror; it’s not like he looks  _ bad _ , he thinks, it’s just that he knows he can look  _ better. _

 

_ His hands are tied above his head, and he’s panting. He can’t hear anything but his own breathing and he’s anxious. A hand is traveling, suddenly, up from his navel. It’s slow and deliberate in movement and he’s really having a hard time breathing. “Is there something you want?” a voice asks, and he strains against the restraints trying to get closer to it.  _

 

It’s the smell that wakes him. It’s strong, like sunshine and strawberries and  _ man _ , and he opens his eyes slowly. There’s no light in his room, but after a moment his eyes adjust and he notices the man sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at him.

 

He’s smaller than Jiyong had imagined he would be, broad-shouldered and muscular though he still was. He’d had this idea, from his dreams over the past few nights, that the man was significantly bigger than him. He hadn’t had a dream the night before. He’d slept normally, woken up normally, gone to work normally. It’d given him the chance to consider the difference; it’d given him the chance to remember his  _ dreams _ .

 

“You’re not what I expected.” He says, without really meaning to. He bites his lip, feeling stupid, but the man just tilts his head to the side, amusement clear on his shadowed face. “I mean,  you look the same, but….”

 

“You imagined I was taller.” He says, and his voice is like honey on a sore throat; it’s smooth, and sweet, and just a little raw. 

 

Jiyong shrugs, and then realizes what he’s done and tries sitting up. The man watches him move up and press his back against the headboard, his face neutral and his gaze contemplative. “I was dreaming, you could have been anything.” He realizes after he’s said it that he’s actually said it out loud, but he’s probably dreaming now, too...right?

 

The man watches him for a second more, his eyes intense. “I wanted to apologize.” He says, and Jiyong is confused because off the top of his sleepy head he can’t think of anything for the man to apologize for except maybe not fully ravishing him. “For not figuring it out sooner.” He clarifies, and Jiyong’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “You know, because I thought you would want a girl, but that’s not what you were seeing in the dreams. I should know better. But I didn’t and now I do.” He finishes with a bright smile, as if that explained everything and Jiyong shouldn’t have any questions.

 

But Jiyong  _ does _ have questions, because that explanation is extremely vague. “My...dreams?” He asks, because, honestly..isn’t  _ this _ a dream?

 

“Yes, you know. The ones you’ve been having the last few weeks? It’s me.” He says, as if it’s common knowledge that Jiyong’s been having sex dreams about him.

Jiyong’s silent for a moment, then: “the...woman?” He asks, and the man shrugs. 

 

“Also me. But I got it wrong, because I’m supposed to be the same as the dream but the guys i’ve visited always want a ‘girl’, for some reason. But it’s fine, because I’ve figured you out! I understand now. I was worried because I thought you didn’t like me and I was very sad.” The man’s playing with the blanket and Jiyong can only stare.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t get past the ‘woman is also me’ section.”

 

The man fixes him with a confused stare. “Don’t you know what I am?” he asks, and Jiyong blinks a couple of times; he’s a little hazy.

 

“...a man?” He asks, and the man laughs, and it’s like the soft tinkling of wind chimes in a summer breeze and Jiyong fights back a sigh of longing.

 

“I thought you’d have guessed. You’re always doing research.” He says, sighing. Jiyong feels irrationally disappointed in himself, but then the man smiles again. “But maybe that’s okay.” He says, and he sounds chipper, enthusiastic. “Because that means that maybe you like  _ me _ , right?”

 

“Of course I like you.” Jiyong says, incredulous, haughty, confused. “What  _ are _ you then?” He asks, because maybe it’s all still a dream, and in dreams it’s okay to ask strangers sitting in your room what they  _ are _ .

 

The man just smiles, crawling forward suddenly and tugging at Jiyong until he’s lying down again and he can straddle him. “I think I like you not knowing...at least for now.” He murmurs, pressing forward so that his body is  _ almost _ pressed flat against Jiyong’s. “But now I think you should  _ sleep _ .”

 

_ His hands are free and he brings them up to touch the body of the man straddling him. He grabs the man’s thigh with one hand, and lets his other hand trace the man’s torso, keeping his touches light. The man’s mouth falls open, and he can’t help but to stare at it, his mind incapable of anything other than noting how  _ hot _ the man’s face is and how kissable his open mouth is.  _

 

_ His hand travels up to the man’s neck, and he tugs once, trying to get the man to bend down and kis him, but the man just smirks. “Not yet, Jiyong.” The man says, his voice like fire in his veins. “Your name?” he pants, and the man laughs: wind chimes and sugar. “Youngbae.” He says, breathy and promising. “I’m Youngbae.” _

 

Jiyong wakes up with a start, his hand first going to his heart and then to his head. He’s hot, but not as bad as he had been the last few mornings. He looks over at the edge of the bed where the man ( _ Youngbae _ ) had sat the night before. Had that actually happened? Or were his dreams just becoming more and more vivid? 

 

_ He's standing by the ocean, his eyes watching the sunset, he turns and runs up the beach, a field opening up before him with large bouncy balls everywhere he turns. He laughs as he runs into one falling down hard. _

 

Jiyong wakes up at his usual time. He's comfortable, well-rested,  _ empty _ . He doesn't need to take a shower, and he spends all of his extra time on his appearance. He's halfway to work when he realizes how disappointed he is.

 

He's halfway through the workday when he realizes he tried so hard on his appearance for a man that is probably just in his dreams.

 

_ There are fingers carding slowly through his hair. They're thick and blunt and the short nails scrape dully against his scalp. “Youngbae?” He whispers, his voice incapable of getting louder. _

 

Jiyong's eyes flutter open and there's a familiar weight against his body. “You remembered me.” a voice says in his ear, and it's happy, soothing,  _ breath-taking. _

 

“How could I forget?” He asks, his voice laced with confusion and sleep.

 

Youngbae laughs, deep and throaty, and Jiyong’s hips shift up almost of their own accord. “I’ve been gone for  _ days _ .” he whispers into Jiyong’s ear, and Jiyong whimpers.

 

“ _ I know _ .” he says, breathy and agitated all at once. Youngbae raises one of his hands to gently trace the angles of Jiyong’s face.

 

“I thought you’d figure it out and not want me.” He murmurs, and the sound is like ocean waves crashing to shore; like sad thunder rumbling from a distance.

 

“Figure what out?” He asks, and Youngbae laughs again.

 

“But you haven’t yet, have you?” Youngbae asks, and it’s fond and only a little disappointed. 

 

“Do you want me to?” He asks, and Youngbae presses down against him, his mouth smiling against Jiyong’s neck.

 

“Someday.” He murmurs, and Jiyong sighs at the feel of Youngbae’s lips on his skin. “But right now I like thinking you actually like me.” 

 

Jiyong makes an indignant sound, but it and all of his arguments are drowned out by the feeling of Youngbae’s tongue moving slowly down his neck. Jiyong  _ wants _ to tell Youngbae that he  _ does _ actually like him; no need to worry about  _ thinking _ it. But he can't speak and he's suddenly aware that maybe Youngbae is doing this to him.

 

“You're beautiful.” Youngbae breathes against the colored skin of his shoulder tattoo. He shivers at the feeling of Youngbae’s mouth hovering over the spot, and his breath fanning out across it. 

 

Jiyong whimpers, his eyes trained on Youngbae’s head, afraid that if he shuts his eyes he'll be asleep again. Youngbae looks up at him, a wicked smile on his face, before he dips his head lower. His fingers dance across Jiyong's torso, while his mouth follows along slowly and deliberately. Jiyong is panting and squirming beneath Youngbae’s touch by the time the man gets to his belly button.

 

“Why 2 ‘x’s?” Youngbae asks, and Jiyong falters, his mind churning to catch up to the question.

 

“Ah, no real reason.” He manages, and Youngbae hums in acknowledgement, his tongue coming out to taste them before moving down. Jiyong finds his hands capable of moving, as he reaches out to slip his fingers into Youngbae’s hair. The action earns him a smirk, and he groans in response.

 

“You like my hands?” Youngbae asks, his fingers trailing down to Jiyong’s hips before one slides under to grab Jiyong’s ass while the other stays where it is. Jiyong’s breathing is ragged but he can’t move except for his hands and his head. His fingers tighten in Youngbae’s hair, and the man takes that as a yes. “Good. Now,  _ sleep _ .”

 

_ He whines low in his throat. His hips rolling up to meet Youngbae’s as he presses a kiss to the closest bit of skin to his mouth. Youngbae chuckles darkly, his hips slipping back so that his cock slides alongside Jiyong’s; slow, hot. Jiyong moans, his eyes slamming closed as his chest heaves up. “Youngbae” he pants. Youngbae laughs, it’s like raindrops on rooftops and a crackling fire. Jiyong rolls his hips up against Youngbae’s, but he can’t reach him. “Shh, pet. Not yet.” Youngbae whispers, rough and hot in his ear. Jiyong hisses out a breath, and Youngbae plants a wet kiss against Jiyong’s throat.  _

 

Jiyong leans his head against the shower wall and lets the water beat down on his back. It’s Saturday so he’s not upset about having to shower now. But he  _ is _ upset about the way his dreams have been going. He’s not getting what he wants. He’s not getting…

 

_ Don’t you know what I am? _

 

The question slams into him, and he pulls his head away from the wall. He needed to do some research now. There were questions he needed answers to.

 

The internet gives him hundreds of answers, but he narrows it down after a lot of nitpicking. The only  acceptable answer, and he’s really not that thrilled to have come to it as a conclusion, is that Youngbae is an incubus. A sex demon.

 

He lets out a shaky sigh after letting that process. He’s been being visited by a  _ sex demon _ . “How sad is my sex-life if the only thing that will have me is a  _ demon _ .” He laughs to himself, but then he pauses, recalling how  _ Youngbae _ had been so thrilled by the thought that he might actually like him for him…

 

Jiyong scrunches up his nose in confusion. All he knew about  _ Youngbae _ was that he was the hottest man he’d ever laid eyes on...and that he really wanted to have sex with him.

 

As he lies down for bed that night, he remembers how he felt during his dreams when Youngbae was just near him. He remembers how he felt those few days  _ without _ Youngbae...and he realizes that maybe he  _ does _ like the man in some way.

 

_ There’s a presence behind him, but he can’t turn around. He keeps his eyes trained on the night sky, even as a sound like singing envelopes him and makes him want to close his eyes. “Youngbae?” He breathes out, and there’s a delighted and deep laugh from behind him. _

 

“I love it when you do that.” Youngbae murmurs into Jiyong’s ear. His voice is like a purr and it sends shivers down his spine to hear it. 

 

“When I do what?” He asks, lifting his hands up, surprised by his ability to do it. He places them on Youngbae’s hips, and strains up, trying to get Youngbae’s lips to touch his skin.

 

Youngbae chuckles, breathy and seductive. “When you call my name in your dreams.” He murmurs, his mouth relenting and pressing down just behind his ear.

 

Jiyong pulls in a deep breath, his body flushing red and hot. “You’re always there.” He says softly, his mouth aching to touch Youngbae’s skin. “Why do you never let me kiss you?” he asks, and Youngbae laughs, and it’s like a song he’s always known and flower petals falling from trees.

 

“You want to kiss me?” He asks, and he sounds flattered and teasing all at once. He presses down so that their bodies are flush against each other and he hovers his face above Jiyong’s. “Really?”

 

Jiyong brings one of his hands up to grab the back of Youngbae’s neck, his mouth coming up to press against Youngbae’s. It’s the most intense feeling he’s ever felt. Youngbae’s lips are soft and welcoming and  _ talented _ . And he sucks the man’s bottom lip into his mouth, trying to keep control of the interaction but then Youngbae moans and rolls his hips down, and Jiyong lets out his own moan, his mouth dropping open and giving Youngbae the upper hand again.

 

“You’re getting bold.” He whispers, dark and hot and Jiyong shivers.

 

“I  _ want _ you.” He whines back, and Youngbae laughs loudly. 

 

“Do you know what I am yet?” He asks, and Jiyong pouts, his hand returning to Youngbae’s waist as Youngbae sits up.

 

“You’re an incubus, will you kiss me now?” He says on a pout. Youngbae’s eyes go wide briefly, then he leans forward, unnaturally fast.

 

“So you know.” He says, and it’s breathy, and almost a hiss, and  _ god _ but Jiyong still finds it attractive.

 

“ _ Yes _ .” He says. “You insulted my researching skills.” He huffs, his hands coming up again to smooth down Youngbae’s naked sides. The incubus hisses at the touch, his eyes falling shut.

 

“Why are you able to move?” Youngbae asks, and Jiyong shrugs, but takes the opportunity to roll them over so that Youngbae is underneath him.

 

“Because you’re finally going to  _ fuck me? _ ” He suggests, grinding his hips down into Youngbae’s beneath him.

 

Youngbae laughs, his hands coming up to frame Jiyong’s face before falling down to cup his ass and press him more firmly against his straining erection. “I wouldn’t let you move too much, not even then.” He says, and Jiyong laughs.

 

“Is that a promise?” He teases, leaning forward to press a kiss to Youngbae’s chin, and then down against his throat. “I like being able to touch you though, maybe  _ you _ should be the one who can’t move.” He says nonchalantly. He says it like they’ll do this again tomorrow, and probably every day for the rest of forever.

 

Youngbae sucks in a breath, but Jiyong ignores it, pressing hot, wet kisses across Youngbae’s chest. “You’re very eager.” Youngbae says softly, a small laugh hiding behind the words. There’s something else hiding behind the words, too, but Jiyong can’t place it and he’s not trying very hard to.

 

“You’re always there, in my dreams.” He murmurs against Youngbae’s ribs (Youngbae’s hand’s in his hair and it makes him feel  _ hot _ ). “Even when you  _ aren’t _ . Even when you weren’t here for three days yu were there, hovering at the edge of my dreams.” He licks a stripe down to Youngbae’s navel and then looks up at him through his lashes. “You’re on my mind all day, even when you’ve made my memory hazy and I can’t remember why...I dress up for you, you know. Hoping you’ll see me...want me.” He presses kisses down the rest of Youngbae’s torso until he gets to the end of the ‘v’ of Youngbae’ pelvis and he pauses.

 

“Don’t.” Youngbae says thickly, and there’s emotion there. Real, hard,  _ feelings _ . They draw Jiyong up to a stop. The sound of them makes him sit up, eyes locking on Youngbae through the haze of  _ need _ that’s glazing them over.

Youngbae looks at him, his eyes trailing from Jiyong’s hair down to where their dicks just meet on the bed. Then he looks back up into Jiyong’s sex-blown eyes and he shakes his head, sitting up and pulling Jiyong into a sitting position across from him.

 

“I’m…” He starts, and Jiyong’s eyebrows furrow down in confusion. He reaches forward to try and give Youngbae some type of comfort, but Youngbae shakes his head. “I’m just an incubus, Jiyong.” He murmurs, and Jiyong shakes his head but Youngbae doesn’t let him speak. “No, I’m barely that because I can’t even control you anymore and you know this isn’t a dream and that’s not how this is supposed to go.” He sounds frustrated, angry at himself and maybe the world.

 

“How is it supposed to go?” Jiyong asks, uncertain but slowly returning from the high of being so close to Youngbae. 

 

Youngbae shakes his head, making a disgusted sound (Jiyong still finds it attractive). “I’m supposed to come here and have sex with you, and then I’m supposed to go on to someone else…” He closes his eyes and Jiyong nods. “I’m supposed to manipulate your dreams and make you want me and then leave but I  _ couldn’t _ . I couldn’t stop coming. I kept coming back to you because you...because I…” He shakes his head, looking away from Jiyong.

 

Jiyong reaches forward again, and this time Youngbae doesn’t push his hand away. He presses his palm against Youngbae’s chest then smooths it up to his shoulder. “Because I like you.” he says, with just a little force. “You came back because you like being liked.” He laughs then, short, almost self-deprecating. “Am I the only person who’s ever  _ liked _ you?” He asks.

 

Youngbae’s watching him, silent and unreadable, but he shakes his head. “No. They all like me in some way.” He turns away, and Jiyong wonders if there is anything that Youngbae could do that he wouldn’t find attractive. “But I don’t like  _ them _ .” He adds, and it’s soft, lilting, like the blooming of flowers and the stillness of morning grass.

 

Jiyong’s mind works to find something to say. It takes him a while, and Youngbae is clearly getting restless and antsy. His fingers are twitching like he wants to grab something, and he’s sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, catching it with his teeth. Jiyong takes a deep breath. “Is that a problem?” He asks, and there’s a beat where maybe Youngbae won’t react.

 

But then Youngbae has pushed him back down on the bed and is crawling up him, his mouth grazing a line straight up Jiyong’s torso and Jiyong can’t breathe again for the fire that follows the path. “I’m a  _ demon _ .” He murmurs, soft, hot, seductive against Jiyong’s cheek. “You can’t be with me  _ forever _ .” His voice like molten metal dripping down onto him.

 

And it’s easy, really. Jiyong almost laughs out loud it’s  _ so easy _ . “Then make me one.” He says, bold and commanding and haughty. His voice  _ screams _ ‘how could you  _ be so _ stupid as to not have thought of this.’ and his body rolls up against Youngbae’s; an aftershock born from the heat between them.

Youngbae’s still as a statue and his eyes are boring into Jiyong’s. He leans forward after a moment, a dangerous amount of emotion running through him and across his face. “Just like that?” He breathes, leaning down so the words are splayed across Jiyong’s cheek. Jiyong nods, gasping just a little, just enough. “You’d be bound to me forever?” He asks, and it sends a shiver of anticipation down Jiyong’s spine.

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Jiyong practically  _ moans _ . His body’s on  _ fire _ and Youngbae is the only thing that matters. This feeling, this life is all that matters.

 

“Then... _ sleep _ .” He whispers, dark and hot in Jiyong’s ear.

 

_ “I hate it when you do that.” Jiyong whispers, and Youngbae chuckles low against his ear. Jiyong can’t see him, he’s facing away up at the stars again. Youngbae’s behind him, hands holding his hips loosely. “Do you?” He asks, his voice is like magic. “What are you afraid of?” Jiyong asks, and Youngbae laughs, strong, deep, buoyant. “Nothing.” He whispers against the shell of Jiyong’s ear. “Nothing now that you are forever.” _

 

Jiyong wakes up with a headache, his eyes fighting him, and his body tacky with nearly dry sweat. It’s still dark and the bed feels strange but he’s runs a hand over his face before moving to roll off the edge and go to the bathroom. He’s stopped, however, by a hand reaching across and grasping his hand. He blinks, his eyes blurry and a little dry, before looking down at the hand and following the arm back to the face.

 

“Youngbae.” he breathes out, and Youngbae laughs, sunshine and crisp linens. 

 

“I thought you’d never wake up.” He says with a smile. “You sleep like the dead.” He adds, and Jiyong shivers.

 

“Where are we?” Jiyong asks, his eyes registering what his body had noted before:  _ this isn’t his room _ .

 

Youngbae laughs again, pulling at Jiyong’s wrist until Jiyong complies and settles back down on the bed. “Home.” he says simply, and his teeth snag his lower lip and Jiyong wonders,  _ again, _ if there’s anything Youngbae could do that would be unattractive. “ _ My _ home.” Youngbae adds when Jiyong doesn’t respond right away.

 

Jiyong looks around him, then over at Youngbae. “Oh.” He says, then a smile spreads across his face and he rolls over in order to straddle Youngbae’s hips. “ _ Good _ .” he whispers against Youngbae’s mouth. “Good.”


End file.
